


Comfort From a Trickster

by Nogitsunelovesstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slight fluff, Voiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nogitsunelovesstiles/pseuds/Nogitsunelovesstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds comfort from The Nogitsune</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort From a Trickster

Stiles mourned Derek's death for 3 months, visiting his grave every night. He was currently at the flower shop, looking through the flowers. He sighed, then he picked up a Purple flower which reminded him of Wolf's bane when Derek...was a werewolf. Before he knew it, a tear fell down his cheek, which he wiped away quickly.

"Are you okay, sir?" The female store clerk asked him, watching in concern.

"Uh, Yeah" Stiles lied as he looked at her "I'll take a dozen of these purple flowers"

The store clerk knew that the man was in sorrow and decided to let him be. "Okay, I'll just get them ready for you" 

Stiles walked up to the main counter and waited as The Store Clerk went to the back room.

Stiles could feel someone looking at him from the back of his head, so he turned around and found The Nogitsune standing in front of Derek's car. Stiles wondered how he could be free from his prison in The Triskelion Box, which was buried beneath the Nemeton. 

The Nogitsune held Stiles' gaze for what seemed to be forever. 

"Here you are, sir" The voice of the clerk caused, Stiles to jump and quickly turn back to the front desk.

"Oh uh, Thanks" Stiles said as he took the flowers from the clerk and handed her the money. Stiles then turned and walked out of the flower store. As Stiles walked to Derek’s black Cadillac, he was reminded of his first date with Derek. His heart felt heavy and his mouth made a slight frown. He fought the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes as he searched his pants pocket for Derek’s keys. 

‘What the-“Derek’s keys were not in his right pocket, maybe his left? He searched his left pocket, nothing. He began to pat his body frantically with his free hand.

“Missing something?”

Stiles knew that voice…..not possible.

Stiles turned around and saw void standing there, smirking as he held Derek’s car keys. The keys jiggled as void threw them up in the air and caught the keys moments later. 

Void began walking to where Stiles was standing with his flowers.

“Move, I’m driving” Void chuckled as he walked over and slightly nudged Stiles out the way. “Go over to the passenger side” 

“No.” Stiles stated firmly “You don’t control me anymore”

Void opened the car door, only to pause as he held the door handle and turned to glare at his former host. Stiles gulped as he slightly took a step back in fear.

“See? I still do” Void smirked as he opened Derek’s car and got in. Stiles grumbled as he went over to the passenger side and got in.

“Going to Derek’s grave” Void asked as he smirked as he watched Stiles carefully put the flowers in his lap.

“Breaks my heart” Void mocked “not really because I am a what? Stiles”

“Heartless demon” Stiles said as he put on his seat belt. 

“Wrong.” Void started Derek’s car and got out the parking zone and onto the road. “I had your heart, remember?” 

“What am I?” Void asked as he looked both ways as he then turned left towards Beacon Hill Cemetery.

“….” Stiles ignored Void as he turned on the radio which played ‘Dark horse by Katy Perry”

"A Trickster" Void simply said and then began to sing with the radio

“It’s in the palm of your hand now, baby” 

Stiles could feel Void’s eyes on him as tried to tune out his singing.

“It’s a yes or no, no maybe”

“So just be sure, before you give it all to me, all to me, give it all to me”

Stiles changed the radio station, having had enough of Void’s singing.

“You don’t like my singing, Stiles?” Void teased as he looked at Stiles 

‘Monster’ by Meg & Dia started to play

“Oh I love this song” Void smirked

“His little whispers Love me, Love me” Void looked at Stiles, who briefly made eye contact with him

“Nope, sorry not gonna happen.” Stiles simply stated as he looked out the window.

“That’s all I ask for Love me, Love me” 

“I’m gonna punch you in the face if don’t shut up” Stiles turned to Void, who instantly shut his mouth.

Void changed the radio station while awkwardly clearing his throat.

“Animal Attraction by She Wants Revenge” was playing

“You and Me, it’s Animal Attraction- Hey!” Void said at Stiles who changed the station

“Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis”

“Struggle to get your attention” Void looked at Stiles, who was ignoring him.

Stiles could finally see his destination and couldn’t help but sigh in relief ‘Thank god’ 

“Okay, go mourn Derek or whatever” Void said as he stopped the car and put it in park and turned to Stiles.

Stiles flinched at the tone of his voice and looked at Derek’s grave, his eyes began to water as he undid his seat belt. His heart felt heavy with loss while he gripped the handle and opened the car door. Stiles got out while grabbing Derek’s flowers and shut the car door.

Void smirked as he watched Stiles with hungry eyes then clenched his teeth in anger. His former host was so emotional fragile with Derek Dying and causing his former vessel to be in pain. No one is allowed to cause Stiles pain, except him. 

It was irritating him to see Stiles kneel down and place his flowers in front of Derek’s grave. The pain in Stiles was just waiting for him to feed. His mouth watered…as he snapped his fingers and appeared behind his shadow. The mourning boy was crying as his shoulders heaved.

Void knelt down behind Stiles and hugged him from behind, gently. Void could feel Stiles calm down a bit.

“Stiles” Void whispered in Stiles’ ear “Are you sure?”

“Am I sure with what?” Stiles sniffled as he gripped Voids forearm

“That you want to wake up?” Void he whispered in Stiles’ ear.

“Huh?” Stiles lifted and turned his head to look behind him and discovered that he was alone. No one was holding him. 

Was he sleepwalking again?

No, impossible.

Stiles wondered how he got here all by himself

…Or is he even alone to begin with?

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: This was thought up when Derek died in season 4.


End file.
